


Техподдержка

by Deathfeanor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, Lust, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: У Леви не работает интернет, он звонит в техподдержку и слышит: Эрвин Смит, чем могу помочь, сэр?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	Техподдержка

**Author's Note:**

> Леви про себя называет Эрвина Vox Dei, то есть Глас Божий.

1

Интернет отрубился ещё вчера вечером, но в тот момент Леви решил, что оно и к лучшему: очередной рейд все равно складывался не в его пользу. Днём, однако, стало невыносимо. Он попытался разобраться сам, но не вышло. Проблема точно была у _них_ , и вот этим _им_ он сейчас и пытался дозвониться. После долгого прослушивания «Маленькой ночной серенады» в отвратительной обработке приятный женский голос спросил, в чем проблема. Леви высказался в том духе, что интернет заебал не работать. Приятный женский голос пообещал соединить его со специалистом и сменился «Танцем маленьких лебедей». Леви вздохнул. Поставил телефон на громкую связь и стал заваривать чай. Стоило сделать первый глоток, как в телефоне щёлкнуло, и он услышал:

— Техподдержка. Эрвин Смит. Чем могу помочь, сэр?

Леви поперхнулся чаем, выключил громкую связь и с трудом сказал:

— Я… Эта штука… Блядь…  
— Сэр? — переспросили в телефоне. — Боюсь, что я не смогу вам помочь, при всем желании, сэр, если вы не объясните, что вас беспокоит.

Леви сглотнул, оттянул тугой ворот водолазки. Этот голос звучал, как все эротические фантазии сразу. Этот голос звучал, как будто Крис Эванс трахает тебя с видом на голого Криса Хэмсворта.

— Сэр? С вами все в порядке?  
— Да… Простите, я… Э… чай пролил…

«Блядь, какой на хуй чай! Что я несу?! Так, спокойно. У тебя секса не было полгода, а последний бойфренд смылся, прихватив с собой всю твою наличность, а парень, которого ты недавно пытался склеить в клубе, рассмеялся тебе в лицо, но это не повод сходить с ума…»

— О, мне очень жаль, сэр. Надеюсь, вы не получили ожогов?

«Это что, британский акцент?! За что, Господи, за что ты так со мной…»

— Все ок. — Он всё-таки взял себя в руки и продолжил уже спокойно: — Ваш долбаный роутер, за который я на прошлой неделе отвалил вам хуеву тучу денег, нихуя не пашет со вчерашнего вечера. Вот.  
— Мне очень жаль, сэр. Вы не могли бы назвать свое имя и номер договора? Он написан на коробке с роутером…  
— Да, конечно. — Он зачитал числа на коробке и назвал свои имя и фамилию. — Часто ваша хуета ломается?  
— Подождите, пожалуйста, сэр, я проверяю информацию… Вообще-то, не очень часто, сэр. У нас лучшее оборудование в городе! Это правда, сэр. Но, к сожалению, пользователи не всегда могут его правильно настроить… Но я, конечно, говорю не о вас, сэр.

«Он что, усмехнулся?!»

— Так в чем там дело? — огрызнулся он в трубку. Ему казалось, что тип на том конце провода издевается. И в то же время он готов был слушать этот голос, даже если бы он начитывал ему договор купли-продажи или учебник по химии. — Вчера днём всё работало…  
— Видите ли, сэр… Мне очень жаль сообщать вам об этом, но вы забыли оплатить счёт…  
— Как забыл?! Какое сегодня число?!  
— Второе, сэр. Второе марта. Две тысячи…  
— Как, блядь, второе?! Тридцать первое!  
— Простите, сэр, но это невозможно. При всем уважении, сэр.  
— Как? Почему?  
— Сейчас март, сэр. В феврале двадцать восемь дней, в високосный год…  
— Ладно, я понял. Как мне оплатить счёт?

На том конце провода кашлянули, попросили подождать, вежливо попрощались и перевели звонок на специалиста по оплате. Леви сидел на кухне, пил остывший чай и жалел, что не записал разговор. Он бы отдал многое, чтобы ещё раз услышать это безупречно выговоренное «сэр» и до оскомины вежливое «мне очень жаль».

Интернет заработал, и он набрал в строке поиска: Эрвин Смит. Гугл выдал кучу ссылок на какое-то аниме, несколько мертвых страниц на Фейсбуке и… Все. Эрвин Смит жил только в телефоне.

«Ладно, — успокаивал себя Леви, — он наверняка страшный, как атомная война. И ему не дала бы самая дешёвая шлюха, у которой от сифилиса отвалился нос. Потому в техподдержке и сидит. Чтобы никто не видел…»

Воображение все равно рисовало кого-то вроде Эванса: высокого, широкоплечего, с большими голубыми глазами…

На следующий день, придя с работы, пройдя пару уровней и отказавшись от рейда, он снова позвонил _им_. Под «Маленькую ночную серенаду» он заварил себе чаю и уселся поудобнее в кресле. Поступок был глупый, но он сутки не мог отделаться от воспоминаний об этом волшебном голосе… Какая-то его часть думала, что вчерашний разговор ему приснился, что нет и не было никакого Эрвина Смита…

Приятный женский голос спросил, чем ему помочь.

— Вы не могли бы… Э… Соединить меня с Эрвином Смитом?  
— Секундочку, сэр.

«Танец маленьких лебедей» играл всего несколько секунд.

— Добрый вечер, сэр! Чем могу помочь?  
— Ты знаешь… Ваш долбаный роутер всё-таки глючит…  
— Вы пробовали выключить и снова включить, сэр?  
— Конечно, пробовал, я тоже смотрю британские ситкомы!

На том конце провода помолчали.

— У вас хороший вкус, сэр. А как вам второй сезон «Детективного агентства Дирка Джентли», сэр?  
— «Холистического детективного агентства Дирка Джентли», — автоматически поправил Леви. — Ещё не досмотрел… У меня же роутер не работает!  
— На нем горит лампочка, сэр?

Лампочка горела. Всё работало, как часы. И тогда Леви стал делать то, что делают все в подобных случаях: безбожно врать.

Вообще-то, Леви разбирался в роутерах и прочем железе лучше, чем любой сотрудник сраной техподдержки. Но другого повода позвонить Смиту он не нашел. И он сочинял такое, что не пришло бы в голову ни одному ламеру… От мысли, что Смит на раз разгадал его враньё, становилось невыносимо стыдно. Но остановиться он уже не мог.

Часа два он мучил невидимого собеседника глупыми вопросами и небылицами. В телефоне усмехались, вздыхали, озадаченно крякали и даже смеялись. Эрвин Смит беспардонно вставлял в разговор посторонние вопросы, и Леви охотно рассказал ему, что смотрит он только то, что есть на Нетфликсе, в кино ходить не любит, но новинки Марвел старается не пропускать, живёт один и пьет чай в объемах, превышающих возможности человеческого организма. Сам задавать вопросы он стеснялся. Когда разговор стал уже неприлично длинен, Смит бросил:

— К сожалению, сэр, моя смена заканчивается, а завтра и послезавтра у меня выходной. До свидания, сэр. — И положил трубку.

Это было жестоко. Два следующих вечера Леви просидел в баре, гипнотизируя телефон и коря себя, что не набрался смелости попросить у своего Vox Dei номер его мобильного. Он утешал себя мыслью, что Эрвин Смит наверняка женат, счастлив… А если и нет, то у него наверняка есть бойфренд, который выглядит, как ебаный Аполлон, и звучит, как Камбербэтч… Но не как сам Смит, конечно. Как Смит, не звучал никто.

Два мучительных вечера закончились, и он позвонил _им_. Когда в трубке раздалось знакомое «чем могу помочь, сэр?», Леви почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло в живот. Эрвин, судя по голосу, слегка простыл, и его голос теперь звучал… У Леви не было сил на метафоры. Он улёгся на диване, включил громкую связь и задал Смиту сложный технический вопрос, требующий долгих объяснений. И слушал. Слушал, запустив руку в трусы и отчаянно стараясь не стонать.

— Я ответил на ваш вопрос, сэр? Вы удовлетворены? — прозвучало в телефоне, и Леви смущённо закашлялся.  
— Да-да, — выпалил он.  
— До завтра, сэр, — мурлыкнул Смит и повесил трубку.

2

— Эрвин! — крикнула Нанаба.

Эрвин оторвался от игры и посмотрел на нее.

— Твой фанат звонит. Поморозить или переключить? — Она подмигнула, поправила челку. — Позови уже парня на свидание, хватить его мучить.  
— Пусть повисит, — благодушно сказал Эрвин. — Я его не мучаю. Он сам мне звонит.

Ханжи, сидевшая за соседним столом, хихикнула.

— Сколько он тебе уже названивает? Месяца два?  
— Да, около того.  
— Между прочим, — сказала Нанаба, — Кит сказал, если этот псих не перестанет названивать, он тебя уволит.  
— Не уволит, — спокойно сказал Смит. — Это компания моего отца. Я могу хоть сексом по телефону с этим чудиком заняться, ничего мне Кит не сделает.  
— Ой, если ты его разведешь на секс по телефону, я сегодня проставляюсь! — заявила Ханжи.  
— Пять баксов ставлю, тебе слабо, — вставил сидевший до того молча Майк.  
— Ты просто завидуешь, что у тебя нет сумасшедших фанатов, — рассмеялся Эрвин и поднял трубку. — Добрый вечер, сэр! Как поживаете?

«Сэр» пробормотал что-то про купленный накануне проектор, который «нихуя не работает».

Уже после второго звонка Эрвин погуглил этого Леви Аккермана. Откинув ссылки на какое-то аниме, он откопал его страницу на фейсбуке. По крайней мере, других страниц с таким именем он не нашел. Леви был не в его вкусе, но довольно симпатичным. Странный тип. Изучал в колледже историю искусств, потом бросил, теперь работал в какой-то заштатной кафешке, в свободное время играл в ту же онлайн-игру, в которой зависал сам Смит, и названивал в техподдержку. На психа он похож не был. А вот на человека, которому не помешало бы хорошенько покувыркаться часок-другой — да. Он, конечно, мог бы просто сам позвонить этому странному типу или даже заявиться к нему на порог, но ему казалось, что так будет не совсем честно, да и интересно было, когда Леви надоест.

— Сэр, вы не могли бы описать свой… проектор, пожалуйста?

Ханжи рядом с ним хихикнула. Майк вскинул бровь.

— Да обычная коробка… — растерялись в телефоне.  
— Сэр, — с придыханием сказал Эрвин, — я уверен, что вы выбрали прекрасный проектор… Я уверен, сэр, что у вас прекрасный… проектор.

В трубке повисла пауза. На мгновение Эрвину показалось, что Леви сейчас бросит трубку, но этого не случилось.

— Где-то дюймов восемь, я думаю, — раздалось в трубке.

Прозвучало это так, что Эрвин поперхнулся. Видимо, намек Леви уловил сразу.

3

Леви тем временем лежал на диване и гадал, сходит он с ума, или в телефоне правда недвусмысленно намекают на…

Эрвин Смит говорил, чуть понизив голос, отчего у Леви все поднималось. «Он издевается», — подумал Леви и решил в долгу не оставаться.

— А вы вставили штекер в разъем, сэр?  
— М? Что? — Леви на мгновение забыл, что позвонил по поводу проектора. И это даже было правдой. На этот раз. — Штекер?  
— Да, сэр. Штекер. Штырь. На конце провода, сэр.  
— Да, я понял, просто отвлекся. Штекер, значит, и куда его вставлять?  
— На задней крышке есть разъем, сэр. Вставьте туда штекер.  
— Что, без прелюдий? — хмыкнул Леви.

«Там что, кто-то хихикнул на заднем плане?»

— Если позволите дать совет, сэр…  
— Ну?  
— Сэр, если облизать штекер, электрический ток распространится быстрее и контакт между портом и штекером будет лучше. Попробуйте облизать штекер, сэр.

Леви наклонился над телефоном, взял в рот большой палец, плотно обхватил его губами — и вытащил изо рта с громким «чмок». В трубке как-то странно задышали.

— Оч-чень… Гм… Очень хорошо, сэр. Если ваш штекер блестит от влаги, то контакт будет отличным, сэр.

«Мой штекер сейчас лопнет к чертовой матери, если я не кончу», — хотел сказать Леви, но вовремя одумался. Но оставлять собеседника безнаказанным не хотелось.

— А тебе какие штекеры больше нравятся: длинные и тонкие или толстые и короткие? — спросил он, стараясь придать своим словам будничный тон.

В трубке что-то пробормотали. Было слышно, как кто-то громко хрюкнул. «Ах, ты сука ебливая, — подумал Леви, — ты там не один!»

— Сэр… Я… Я полагаю, сэр, что все штекеры по-своему прекрасны, сэр.

Опять хрюкнули. Нет, ну это хамство. На групповуху Леви не подписывался.

— У тебя там кто-то хрюкает постоянно. Ты что, на ферме?  
— Нет, сэр, это помехи. Если вы повис _и_ те на линии минутку, я их устраню.  
— Уж будь добр.

В трубке заиграл Чайковский. Через минуту снова послышался Vox Dei.

— Простите, сэр, оборудование барахлит. Надеюсь, ваш настрой не сбился, сэр?  
— Нет… Я… Так что делать со штекером?  
— Если вы готовы, сэр, можете вставить его в разъем. Я бы посоветовал делать это плавно, сэр. Но если вы уверены, что ничего не повредите, можете вставить резко, сэр.

Леви вздохнул и сжал свой член. Ему хотелось кончить, но он тянул время. Интересно было, до чего ещё договорится голос в телефоне.

— Сэр? — вкрадчиво сказал голос. — С вами все в порядке? Вас не ударило током, сэр?  
— Нет. Я всегда использую перчатки. Я просто очень медленно вставляю… штекер. Но мне кажется, он слишком велик для этого разъема.  
— Сэр… Рискну дать вам… ещё один совет, если позволите, сэр. Можно, сэр?  
— Можно. Только помедленнее, а то мне плохо слышно.  
— Сэр, как я уже говорил… гм… влага способствует контакту… Сэр…  
— Хочешь, чтобы я разъем облизал?  
— Сэр, я бы сделал это сам, но меня нет рядом с вами. Придется вам сделать это самому, сэр. Но я бы с радостью вам помог, сэр. С большим удовольствием.

Дыхание в трубке стало неприлично громким. Помог бы он… Леви бы и сам ему помог. Он представил себе Эрвина Смита. Тело, как у греческого бога (да с таким голосом он и есть бог, хули там), правильные черты лица, волевой подбородок, голубые глаза… или серые… Нет, лучше голубые. Красиво очерченный рот, чуть приоткрытый от возбуждения. Ухоженные руки зарываются в густые светлые волосы, скользят вниз по телу. Одна рука обхватывает мощный член, бордовый от прилившей крови. Другой рукой он притягивает к себе Леви.

— Блядь! Черт! Ёб твою!

Он так замечтался, что забыл, что лежит на новом покрывале. И теперь оно испачкано его спермой. Чертов Смит!

— Сэр? Все в порядке? Вы всегда так ругаетесь, когда… настраиваете оборудование?  
— Все ок. Нет, не всегда. Только когда специалист хороший. И штекер подходящий.  
— Р-рад слышать, сэр. Я могу чем-то ещё помочь?  
— Э… Не думаю… Спасибо. Отли… отличная консультация.  
— Мне тоже понравилось, сэр. До свидания, сэр.

4

Леви вздохнул и огляделся. Вечеринка была скучная. Он собирался провести вечер дома, но ему вдруг позвонила старая знакомая и пригласила к себе на вечеринку. Леви подумал, что развеяться ему не помешает.

После бурного обсуждения штекеров Леви позвонил _им_ следующим вечером, но на просьбу соединить его со Смитом ему ответили:

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, но его нет. Он уехал, и я не могу сказать, когда он вернётся. Я могу чем-то ещё помочь?

Леви повесил трубку. Он звонил потом ещё пару раз, но Эрвина Смита не было на месте. «Кажется, меня бросили», — сделал вывод Леви и смирился. По телефону его и раньше бросали, хоть и не так.

— О, привет! Я тебя сто лет не видела! Где ты пропадал две недели?! — услышал Леви голос хозяйки дома, Петры.

Интересно, кому она так радуется…

— Я должен был съездить на несколько дней к матери, — раздалось в ответ. — Она немного приболела, и я решил ее навестить.

Леви вздрогнул. Этот голос, этот британский акцент… Это мог быть только он. Vox Dei.

Он подошёл к Петре и как бы невзначай взглянул на Смита.

Выглядел Смит гораздо лучше, чем звучал. Как-то так Леви представлял мужчину своей мечты, ещё когда был прыщавым подростком.

— О, Леви, ты знаком с Эрвином? Он тоже любит все эти компьютерные железяки.

Эрвин посмотрел на Леви. Взгляд у него был спокойный и внимательный. И глаза — такие голубые, что на них было больно смотреть.

— Я… Э… Очень приятно, да.

Густые брови Эрвина Смита на мгновение приподнялись, и Леви понял, что упустил из виду важную деталь: Эрвин тоже может узнать его по голосу.

— Леви, что с тобой? Ты весь красный! — воскликнула Петра.  
— Я… Немного перебрал, наверное…  
— Хочешь, пойди наверх? Можешь полежать.

Леви, плохо соображая, поднялся наверх. Ситуация была ужасная. Эрвин, наверное, думает, что он сталкер… И их последний разговор… Что, если Эрвин ничего такого в виду не имел, а Леви начал нести пургу про восемь дюймов?

— Блядь, — сказал Леви, прислонившь к стене и закрыв глаза.  
— Эй! — Над ним навис Эрвин Смит. — Так это ты мне звонил?  
— Я… Это вышло случайно… — Леви не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд. — Я не собирался…  
— Не сомневаюсь, сэр. — Эрвин наклонился к нему. Его тяжёлая рука легла Леви на бедро. — Но я рад, что мы наконец встретились, сэр.

Леви всё-таки посмотрел на него. Эрвин улыбался. Встретившись с Леви глазами, Эрвин наклонился ещё ниже.

Происходило что-то странное. Эрвин Смит целовал его взасос, с силой сжимая его бедра.

— Вам понравилось, сэр? — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Не хотите пройти в свободную комнату?  
— Хочу, — произнес Леви, не узнавая собственного голоса. — Но у меня один вопрос…  
— Да, сэр?

«Если он ещё раз назовет меня сэром, я кончу прямо здесь».

— Ты ко всем клиентам клеишься?  
— Только к тем, кто постоянно мне звонит.  
— И много таких?  
— Считая тебя? Один.

Леви обхватил его шею руками и впился в его губы. Эрвин легко, как пёрышко, приподнял его и увлек в ближайшую комнату. Не отпуская Леви, запер дверь на щеколду.

— Погоди, — прошептал Леви. — У тебя есть… Перчатки? Блядь. Кондомы. Ты понял.  
— Да, сэр…

Они рухнули на кровать. Леви снял футболку.

— У вас шикарное тело, сэр. — Эрвин провел языком по его ключицам и груди. Леви застонал. — Наконец-то я слышу, как ты стонешь… А что, правда восемь дюймов?

Леви прыснул.

— Не знаю, не мерил. Можешь сам посмотреть…

Эрвин стянул с него джинсы и трусы. Несколько мгновений внимательно разглядывал обнаженное тело.

— Сам-то разденешься? — спросил Леви. — Или мне только слушать тебя можно?  
— Хотите, чтобы я разделся, сэр?  
— Хочу.

Эрвин снял футболку. Леви невольно облизнулся. Эрвин разделся догола, и дальше Леви уже ничего не соображал.

Они целовали и тискали друг друга до одури.

— Вам нравится, сэр? — шептал Эрвин, лаская член Леви.  
— Да… Не хочешь мне… М… штекер увлажнить?  
— Как скажете, сэр…

Леви шумно выдохнул, когда влажные губы обхватили его член, по головке скользнул мягкий широкий язык. «Ладно, — подумал Леви, — он хоть что-нибудь делает плохо? Или он не существует… Хотя Петра с ним говорила…»

— Э-эрвин… Блядь, я сейчас… Подожди…

Эрвин послушно выпустил его член изо рта. Лег рядом с Леви. Осторожно провел по его волосам и лицу.

— Все, что хотите, сэр, — мягко сказал он.  
— Я себя чувствую очень глупо… из-за всех этих звонков… Но я так тебя хочу сейчас…  
— Да ладно… Это было весело… Это я должен извиниться…  
— За что?

Леви прижался к нему и поцеловал в шею.

— Ну… Тогда… Последний разговор… Меня коллеги на слабо взяли… что я тебя разведу…  
— А, вот почему там кто-то хихикал… Слава богу… Я боялся, что не так тебя понял, и ты решил со мной больше не говорить…  
— Нет… Я к матери уезжал…  
— Поцелуй меня.  
— Как скажете, сэр.

Эрвин с силой поцеловал его. Скользнул языком по шее. Перевернул Леви на живот и приподнял его бедра. Провел пальцами между ягодиц. Леви глухо застонал.

— Расслабьтесь, сэр…

Леви вздрогнул и выгнулся. Эрвин был осторожен. Каждое движение его пальцев внутри окатывало волной удовольствия. Вдоль позвоночника будто пробегал разряд тока. Леви яростно сминал покрывало.

— Блядь, трахни меня уже…

— Сейчас, сэр… — Эрвин завозился с презервативом. — Как вы хотите? Резко? Плавно?

Леви не смог удержаться от смеха.

— Резко… Ой, блядь… да… Сильней…

Эрвин наклонился, одной рукой поддерживая Леви за живот, другой опираясь на кровать.

— Вам… Вам нравится, сэр?  
— Да… Блядь, да… Только не молчи… Говори что-нибудь…  
— Я знал, что ты запал на мой голос, но чтобы настолько… Мне тоже нравились твои звонки… Но… Черт… Ты такой… Черт… Я даже не знаю, как сказать…  
— Эрвин… — выдохнул Леви. — Давай… Хочу тебя видеть…  
— Если хотите, сэр…

Он уложил Леви на спину, сунул ему под зад подушку, раздвинул его ноги. Леви изнывал от нетерпения, но Эрвин не торопился продолжить свое занятие. Он долго и с удовольствием целовал Леви в губы. Гладил его бедра и зад. Вылизывал его ключицы, грудь, живот…

— Да выеби ты меня уже, Господи, сукин ты сын!  
— Трахнуть вас, сэр? — мурлыкнул Эрвин ему в ухо. — Хотите этого, сэр?  
— Прекрати издеваться, или я сам тебя выебу!  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз…

Леви тяжело задышал под ним, чувствуя, как в нем двигается здоровый член Эрвина. Он заскользил ногтями по его спине, подняв ноги выше, чтобы Эрвину было удобнее.

Эрвин кончил с громким протяжным стоном и тут же взял в рот член Леви. Проглотил всю излившуюся сперму, насухо вылизал его…

Леви было так хорошо, что он ничего не соображал. Когда Эрвин, отдышавшись, спросил, не хочет ли «сэр» сходить теперь на нормальное свидание, он не сразу понял, о чем речь. Эрвин повторил вопрос.

— А… да… Конечно… Извини… Я просто… Это было так хорошо…  
— Мне тоже, сэр…

Леви крепче обнял его.

— Эрвин…  
— Да, сэр?  
— Ещё раз назовешь меня сэром, и я захочу опять…  
— О… Как угодно, сэр…  
— Ты издеваешься, да?  
— Нет.  
— Ок…

Леви притянул его за затылок и поцеловал.


End file.
